How To Say My Name
by Kitaro-sama
Summary: Everyone knows who Hermione is. But do you know how to say her name? Say it the wrong way and you could be killed!


~ This fanfic is to show everyone how to say Hermione's name. It is getting very tiring with people pronouncing it like Her-Mee-One or Hear-ner-ony. It's getting really annoying and I'm tired of it! So this is proof and my opinion on how to say her name. Her name is pronounced as Her-My-Oh-Nee. And if you do not believe me, look on page 419 in the Yule Ball chapter of the 4th book. Thank You.~  
********  
Hermione walked down the stairs to the great hall for breakfast one morning. "Good morning Hermyone!" called some of the students to her. "What?" Hermione was confused, why had those kids pronounced her name that way? "Hmmmm," she said, but then figured it was a joke and walked off to the great hall.   
Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron, who both were already eating some porridge. "The weirdest thing just happened. I was walking down the stairs and someone called me Hermyone." She grabbed a slice of toast. Ron looked at her with a confused look on his face. "That's strange. That's not how you say your name," said Ron. "Yeah," said Harry," We all know you say it like Hermyneh." Hermione dropped her toast and looked at Harry. "What are you talking about Harry?" she asked. "Yeah Harry, you've lost it. We all know you say her name like Hermioneh," said Ron. He looked back at Hermione.  
Her jaw was dropped. "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny," said Hermione. She was starting to get annoyed. Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Er.... what are you talking about Hermioneh, me and Harry aren't joking around." "LOOK!" she roared," This isn't funny! Just stop it! Stop it!" Harry and Ron looked at each other again, confused. "Stop what Hermyneh?" "STOP THAT! STOP IT HARRY! IT ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" Hermione was really mad now. She had an abnormally large vein sticking out of her forehead. "Look," said Ron," are you mad cause you couldn't find a certain book in the library?" "OOOOOOH! YOU TWO ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE!" she screamed and she stood up and stomped out of the great hall. "Hermyone, wait!"   
**********  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room reading her book on magical herbs when Fred and George came in and walked by. "What's up Hermynee," said Fred. "What's shaken Hermyny," asked George. Hermione gave them a glance and then went back to her reading. Then Parvati came in with two of her friends. "Hey Hermini," said one of the girls. Once again Hermione gave them a rude glance and returned to her reading. Then Harry and Ron entered and walked up to her. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione but in.  
"OK, I see what your doing. Your getting everyone else to join in on the prank. Well, this isn't funny anymore! It's getting old!" Harry and Ron looked confused. "Er..... what joke are you talking about? If we've offended you in any way please tell us!" said Harry. Hermione kept getting even more and more angry. "I'm not stupid Harry! I know what your doing! Don't play dumb!" "Hermyony, we're not playing a joke on you or anything! What are you so mad about!" asked Harry. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You keep pronouncing my name wrong! It's getting old and tiring!"   
She was looking even more angry now."Hermionew, we're not saying your name wrong! We're saying it how it's suppose to be said!" "OH NO YOUR NOT RON! IT'S PRONOUNCED AS HER-MY-OH-NEE! CAN YOU GET THAT TROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!" Now she was getting scary. She was blood red in the face and was breathing hard, and that vein in her head was back.   
She jumped on top of the table and took out her wand. She was going mad! "Ron, she's gonna CRACK! We've gotta get out of here!" "LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" She started to yell to everyone in the common room. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH EVERYONE SAYING MY NAME WRONG! I'M TIRED OF IT! IF I HEAR ONE MORE PERSON CALL ME SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES MY REAL NAME......" she pointed her wand in the air and called out "ACCIO HEDWIG". Hedwig came flying trough the window next to her. She caught Hedwig and held her wand up to her head. Hedwig was very confused and scared. "HEDWIG WILL GET IT!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Harry. She was going to kill Harry's owl, and it looked like she meant it too. "I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!" she screamed. The the portrait hole opened up and Professor McGonagall came in. "Ms. Hermyone Granger! You put down that owl now!" she said. But it was too late! Hermione opened her mouth and said "Avada Kedavra". There was a bright flash of green light filled the room. Hedwig fell to the ground and didn't move. All was quiet for a long while. Harry stood there looking at his dead owl. "YOU BITCH!" he yelled. He stood there breathing hard and staring at Hermione. She was laughing in an evil manner.   
Neville broke the silence. "Hermyni, you killed....." "Avada Kedavra!" she called again. This time it hit Neville. Once again there was the flash of green light, and Neville hit the floor. ""HERMYONE'S GONE MAD!" cried Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. They both ran for the portrait hole, but once again Hermione used the curse and they both fell to the floor. "Hermioneh!" screamed Professor McGonagall," you just used one of the unforgivable curses!" Hermione turned in Professor McGonagall's direction . "Avada Kedavra!" The beam hit her and she to was dead. Hermione was still laughing insanely. She kept looking at everyone in the common room, as if looking for the next victim. It was mad. She was mad! Harry and Ron didn't know what to do. "Hermiony," said Seamus," why don't you just...." But before he could finish she had hit him with the curse too. Everyone was in a panic now. Fred was in the corner crying," I want mom, I want mom." George was just standing there stupefied.   
"SHUTUP YOU CRY BABY!" And she shot the curse at Fred. "NOOOOOO!!" yelled George. He tried to jump in front of Fred but didn't make it. The blast hit both of them and they fell to the ground. Ron broke out into tears. "No! Hermiony how could you! DAMN YOU HERMEEONE!" She turned around. She had a look in her eye, a look Harry had seen before when Voldemort tried to kill him. "How dare you say that to me!!!" She lifted her wand into the air. "Run for it Ron, RUN!!!" He pushed Ron away and Ron started to run. He was heading for the portrait hole, running at top speed, but it was too late. "Avada Kedavra!" And Ron was dead.  
Harry was standing there looking down at his deceased friend. He was mad. He was irritated. He was annoyed. He was pissed off! Hermione had killed all of his friends. She had killed his teacher. She had killed his owl. She had even killed his best friend. Harry was blinded by his anger and pulled out his wand. He charged at Hermione with his wand pointed to her. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! NOW YOU'LL DIE!!!!" "BRING IT ON POTTER!!!!" She pointed her wand at him. Then they both called the curse. "Avada Kedavra!" "Avada Kedavra!" There was a great flash of light and.......  
"NO!" Hermione sat up in bed, breathing hard and sweating. "Oh, it was just a dream. Just a bad dream."  
*********  
Hermione walked down the stairs to breakfast later that morning, thinking about the dream that she had had. "What a strange dream. But it seemed so real." She shrugged her shoulders and went into the great hall. Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom walked by. "Good morning Hermyone." She stopped and watched them walk away. She stood there. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" * =(:"K)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
